Wacky day
by Sunamachi
Summary: yugi whacks his head on his locker one day. and forgets things. yami reintroduces his life to him.


OUT OF MY MIND. BACK IN 5 MINUTES.

Disclaimer: I do not own an orange tree, the term 'orange', I do own a locker but I don't own Gravitation™. I also do not own YGO.

(A/N: Okay, for the peoples out there. This story was challenge, okay? I was told to write a story with the words: orange, locker, and gravitation in it without implying their _other_ meanings. This typed up really fast, like in one lunchbreak, so it isn't great. Enjoy!!)

The bell rings again signalling the stampede of half-crazed students blindly rushing towards their locker. The halls shook with the awesome force of footsteps and screaming students, screaming their approval or disapproval for certain subjects (though usually the latter).

A white-haired boy quickly pressed himself closer to his locker to avoid being trampled on.

Kisama…His darker self within swore and he death glared at the wild hooligan yelling across the hall.

Deftly swirling the dial on his combination lock, he yanked the door in a vain attempt to open his screwed-up locker.

/Ku…/ Blinking, Ryou mused to himself, had he been spending too much time with Bakura?

Slamming the door with his fist, the locker door (if it were actually possible, but this is an INSANE fic, so anything is possible) pouted and reluctantly opened.

Of course, Ryou's lunch being in his _locker_ and due to _gravitation_, the _orange_ on the top shelf jolted when he punched his locker door and when the door opened…

BONK.

"Ry-Ah! Ite--------iiiii!!!!!" exclaimed the boy, who's books resided in the locker beneath. The boy was undeniably short with outrageous hair and purple eyes; of course, another description would be 'short-dueller-with-a-pharaoh-for-a-yami'. If you hadn't guessed, it was Mutou Yuugi. Rubbing his head, Yuugi angrily grabbed the offending orange and _threw_ it back into Ryou's top locker…causing an avalanche of bulky text books to plummet unceremoniously onto Yuugi's head.

Bonk. BONK. BONK. BONK.

"What? No comment this time?" Ryou said sarcastically. He had _definitely_ been spending _too_ much time with his 'ah-ha-ha-I'm-an-evil-masochistic-and-sadistic-and-I-am-the-Darkness-so-you-can't-kill-me' Yami.

Of course, Yuugi would have complained only if he wasn't out cold and dribbling on his blue uniform.

"Yuugi?" Shoving the last on his books into his bag, Ryou looked down…and saw his friend drooling all over the floor, with his textbooks on his head, oh, and he was also…

"Oh Ra! Guys! Mutou-kun has fainted!!!" Ryou shrieked. Oh Ra, it had been also his fault…wait, no, wasn't it was that accursed orange's fault; gravity could also take some of the blame.

"Ryou-san. Be quiet." Some one ordered in a regal voice. Regal? Who else would it be?

"Yami. Yuugi's…"

"I know."

Lifting his aibou's arm, Yami propped Yuugi onto his back. Shifting him for the comfort, Yami strode out of the school with a straight back, carrying on as if walking around with an unconscious Yuugi was what he did everyday.

"Bakura-san," a deep voice interrupted Ryou's thoughts, "Where is Yuugi? I heard someone say he fainted."

Looking up, Ryou saw the face of his History teacher.

"Hai, sensei. Someone…already picked him up to take him home. I saw, it's okay now."

Regarding Ryou, Sensei gave Ryou one last look before walking off towards the teacher's offices.

The bell rings, signalling the concerned visitors at his home. Reluctantly leaving his aibou alone in his bed, Yami ran towards the door and opened it.

"Come in."

"How is Yuugi?" cooed an extremely sympathetic Anzu. Placing a crock-pot on the table, she gave specific instructions on how to heat up the soup.

"When Yuugi wakes up, can you feed him? It'll be good for him, okay? I'm going to the studios, I'll come visit another time." Anzu picked up her Hello Kitty™ bag and ran towards the station.

"I'm SO sorry!" apologised Ryou. "I didn't," bursting into tears, Ryou continued to blubber, " If hadn't been for me…." Ryou wailed. Yami was not impressed. Bakura, too, was not impressed.

"Ryou. Stop it." Both Yamis said simultaneously. Ryou's eye widened in fear and backed away. Seeing Ryou leave the living room, and retreating to the safety of the kitchen, both Yamis then glared at each other.

"Eh, Kisama, how are you coping with the _mothering_ and _caring_ for Yuugi?" Bakura smirked. Yami _hated_ being called 'kisama', but then doesn't everyone?

"Che," glaring at Bakura once more, Yami left him alone (what the hell are you thinking, Yami!!!) in the living room and attended Yuugi once more.

Muttering under his breath, Yami entered his aibou's bedroom just in time for Yuugi's awakening.

"Wha- what happened? My head hurts…"

"Yuugi?" Helping the boy get up, Yami was surprised when Yuugi brushed his hand away and muttered 'go away'.

"Yuugi? What's wrong?" Of course, if HIS aibou dismissed HIM, then chances are something is seriously wrong.

The boy looked up in amazement, surveyed the room before asking Yami.

"Yuugi? Why are you talking to a game?" Yuugi asked his Yami. Yami raised an eyebrow.

Meanwhile, Bakura was standing in the living room. Actually, he wasn't _just_ standing in the living room, he planning on what he would swipe. Choosing the TV remote, because then Yami couldn't watch his favourite channel, he was interrupted by a being. The being who happened to have been a pharaoh a few millennia back _and_ staring disapprovingly at Bakura.

"The TV can be turned on manually, if you wanted to take the remote, and…Yuugi has apparently lost his memory. Well, that OR he's gone insane. So, I want you, Bakura, to get the hell out of my house so Yuugi doesn't learn _anything_ from YOU…"

The Great But Egotistical Thief King feigned innocence, something he learnt by mimicking Ryou.

"Me? Why, Yami…"

"Bakura," Yami reasoned, "I have known you for 3000 or more years now, and I think I'd know what you'd like to _teach_ my hikari."

Seeing Ryou and the Ring leave his house, Yami glared at the Ring before going back to the supervision of Yuugi.

"Open!!! Why won't you open?!" Screaming at the cookie dispenser, which was a novelty object that also serviced as a cookie jar, Yuugi continued to pull at the most obvious place. The head of the chicken-shaped novelty cookie jar.

Yami smiled. He too had tried that. Walking up to Yuugi, Yami showed him how to open the chicken cookie jar, and Yuugi glared at the jar before grabbing a handful of the contents.

"Yuugi. Yes, unbelievably, your name is Yuugi. Mutou Yuugi. Okay? Now that we've accepted that, let's move on."

"Yuugi?" Giggling, Yuugi obviously found that quite amusing. "And what's your name?"

Yami stiffened. "Yami. I don't know my name because I can't remember."

"Dark?" Yuugi laughed exploded to what people would describe at 'gale force', and fell off his chair whilst doing so.

"Yes. When you've calmed down, you can try to remember what happened to you."

"Haha…Yami…Ha-oh…"Breathing in deeply, Yuugi chewed the cookies thoughtfully.

"I…don't know…but when I got out of bed, I saw you and my head hurt. Maybe something hit it…"

"Yes. Books. From Ryou's locker."

"Ryou? Who's Ryou?"

Sighing, Yami couldn't believe that YUUGI couldn't remember RYOU.

"A white-haired boy? Remember? In your class?"

"White haired…that boy you told to go away?"

"Ye-no. Sort of. I told Bakura to go away. See, Ryou Bakura is Bakura. But there are people… spirits, really… _things_, like me, called YAMI's, okay? The one I'm talking about is the…nice one, who doesn't steal, and he's the polite one. Bakura, on the other hand, is the mean…bad guy?" Yami couldn't believe he was explaining it like that…but it'll suffice, for now.

"So this Ryou Bakura person has a Yami, called 'just Bakura', he's the bad guy, and Ryou is the Good Guy

"Ye-es." Yami was surprised that Yuugi had taken that in so quickly. Allowing himself a smile, Yami watched his thoughtful face.

Snorting, Yuugi resumed his laughing fit. "Bloody schizo." Yami's demeanour soured faster than milk left out in the sun.

"We are not…schizophrenic…"

"We? You-you're saying that, you are the evil me, or are you the good me? Ah, I'm going insane…" Chomping on the last cookie for moral support, Yuugi ate it noisily.

Sighing, Yami had a feeling that this was going to take a _long_ time.

A/N: End of task. There we go, people, hope you're amused. I have taken your three words, locker, orange, gravitation, and they have not mysteriously changed into innuendo related objects in my fanfiction. For those who don't know, I will explain the basis of those three words so I don't look like an idiot on net.

Gravitation: One of the greatest shonnen-ai animes. That should explain it all.

Orange: The mildest of the citrus series. You don't hear it often because it usually evolves to LIME.

Locker: This will need the most explaining. One day, my associates came over and whilst delivering one back to Flinders Station, we attempted to explain 'seme' (not to be confused with 'teme', which means 'jerk'. I have made that mistake, and yes, it is potentially embarrassing for any of you out there. Eh, I say many stupid things; people just aren't surprised anymore.) Then one comment made this 'locker business'. She said 'like lockers'. You can guess what we were thinking. Yes, from then on, we never looked at lockers the same way again.

I did type this thing up for fun and for my amusement, but still, humour me and leave a review.


End file.
